Truths
by Catri Howlman-Carthaki spy
Summary: sequal to HELP. about Harry's turn to Voldemort. When you read it it's kind of...strange. read to see what i mean.


_Truths_

_by Catty-the-spy_

True, Voldemort had killed his parents.

And true, Voldemort had attempted to kill him.

But it was also true that Voldemort had never lied to him, and that was a fact that would make nearly anybody reputable in his eyes.

It was true, that Voldemort had hurt him.

And true, that Voldemort had hurt his friends and loved ones.

But it was also true that Voldemort had never betrayed him, and that made up for all that. And besides, the Dark Lord swore on his magic never to betray him, never to hurt him, and to do everything for his good.

Looking back, he realized he had been broken when the Voldemort came to him. He had been abused, used, lied to, betrayed, and thrown aside.

Voldemort had put him back together, and for a very small price, he wouldn't have to worry anymore.

Belonging to the Dark Lord completely didn't bother him. Supplying the Dark Lord with heirs didn't bother him either. Spying on his once friends gave him a sense of satisfaction: that he was he was giving back what they gave.

He wasn't really a Death Eater, so he didn't have that nasty mark. The Dark Lord refused to mar his skin in such a fashion. The scar was the only visible sign, and the ring he wore on his left hand. He was rarely ever summoned, and when he was, someone else brought him along. He was never sent on raids, but he had plenty of servants – both human and house elf- to wait on him hand and foot. He had houses, clothes, jewellery, businesses, and he never had to see any of them.

And with all of this, the Light side never noticed. The Order still guarded him, his 'friends' still wrote, the Dursley pretended to mistreat him, and he was brought to Grimauld place before the summer was over.

Mrs. Black adored him, Kreature accepted him, and he knew the house better than Sirius had when he was alive.

Nobody paid attention to the Malfoy owl delivering things to him, or that every time Snape was summoned, he went with him. They trusted him to be naïve and do as he was told.

The fools.

They didn't know that he sat at Voldemort's feet, that he shared the Dark Lord's bed at night.

They didn't know anything.

"Harry, come on. We're going to Diagon Alley."

They thought they could trust him, that they could use him.

He smiled. Soon, they would realize their mistake.

But when they did, it would already be too late.

"Coming Ron."

_End._

* * *

_So whaddaya think? this is the sequal to_ HELP. 

_weird, i know._

_and, i have two differnt previews of two different stories to make up for how short this thing is._

_the first on is for_ Uriel, Not Harry, _where Harry lives with the Malfoys_:

"Tell me, Mr. Malfoy, who did you come to stay with Draco?"

Uriel was quite taken aback. "Um…we met at the beach. We liked each other. Draco's father let me stay."

He wasn't going to go into further detail.

"And how did you get your name?"

"Draco picked it. He said it sounded pretty. Everyone else liked it, so it stuck."

Again, he wasn't telling the entire story. Or the entire truth.

"Tell me, do you have a scar shaped like a lightning bolt on your forehead?"

Now Uriel was worried. "Yes. I don't like it so I cover it up. Why?"

"Have you ever heard of Harry Potter?"

Uriel shook his head in the negative.

Dumbledore's eyes twinkled menacingly. "He went missing when he was small. He had supposedly died, but he was still on the accidental magic rosters. Then I see you, looking just like he would have at this age, and I wonder: is it true? So I studied your magical aura- the one a child has before the receive their inheritance, and you have the same aura as him; remember child, auras are like finger prints: unique for each person. So, my child, do you know what I discovered? You are Harry Potter."

Uriel was stunned to silence. Was that old man out of his mind? His name was Uriel! _But then_, argued the part of his mind that sounded like Severus, _you didn't know your name before you met Draco. Who's to say you aren't? _

**_But I don't want to be anybody different_**, argued the side that reminded him far too much of Draco.

_Nobody says you have to change. You can still be Uriel, future Lady Malfoy. _

Dumbledore started talking again. "Of course, arrangements must be made, things changed, people spoken to. We'll have to change your name on the rosters, though I wonder why you were automatically given the Malfoy name, as they never formally adopted you. A new wardrobe perhaps. Can't have you walking around with girls clothes- I've seen pictures of Malfoy family outings, and they reveal a lot. A hair cut is in order, and…"

"What are you talking about?" He was offended that the man even mentioned something about him being girl like. They were not girl clothes, they were his clothes, and he would wear what he wanted.

"Now Harry…"

"My name isn't Harry, it's Uriel. Harry is a disgusting name. And besides, Harry is not my name."

"But it is. It's on your birth certificate. It may have been Uriel unofficially, but it is still Harry. You are Mr. Potter."

Uriel was mad now. It didn't take much, especially when he considered one out of line.

"NO IT'S NOT! My name is Uriel! U-RI-EL! NOT HARRY!"

_the second one is from a story i have no title for, where Snape and Malfoy Sr. are taking care of Harry after an...incedent_:

"Harry, do you remember me? I'm Severus Snape. My friend and I are here to help you."

"I'm Lucious Malfoy. I'm Severus's friend. I'm going to help him help you."

"We are going to take you away from here, to Lucious's home. We are going to make you better there."

"We will bring whatever you want us to. You'll have your own room. We won't hurt you."

"We would never dream of hurting you. We bare going to take care of you, and we are going to make you better, but we need you to trust us to be able to do it."

"Now, I want you to think of everything you want us to bring. Focus really hard on it. I am going to go get it for you."

Lucious gently eased the information from the boy's mind.

He was shaken by the state the boy was in, and sighed when he saw that this was caused by a sting of events. 

_whaddaya zinc of that? tell me whether i should post them._

_meaning: review!!!!!!_


End file.
